Snowballs, Kaname, Kiryu and Aidou
by Yamaanita
Summary: See title. One-shot, unless people like it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A story about Kaname, Kiryu, and snowballs. What could possibly happen?**

It wasn't that Kaname didn't like snow. He loved it. It was so pure, beautiful, and innocent. It reminded him of Yuki.

He remembered when he was little, he would happily roll around in the snow for hours on end, making snow angels, snowmen, and sometimes even chucking a snowball in the direction of his unsuspecting father.

However… it wasn't fitting for a pureblood to be seen rolling about in the snow. It just wasn't done.

So, Kaname could only watch the other students playing in the snow, resignedly doing his paperwork.

Today had started off normally, the fan girls going, '_kya,kya!' _as the Night class walked past, Aidou, being Aidou, blowing kisses to the Day class students, Yuki being repeatedly pushed down as the Day class students swarmed forward to surround Aidou, Kaname pulling Yuki to her feet, blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., etc.

Everything had been normal until Kiryu started up his daily argument with Kaname. 'Blah, blah, blah, filthy bloodsucker, blah, blah, blah, keep your filthy hands off Yuki, blah, blah, blah, go jump off a cliff, blah, blah, blah, it's nice to see you as well, Kiryu, blah, blah, blah' The usual.

It had been fine, until, Aidou decided to defend his _beloved Kaname-sama _by chucking a snowball at a certain silver-haired prefect's face. Bull's eye.

That commenced the grand snowball fight.

Kaname didn't really care about it to be honest, until he turned to speak to Takuma about the preparations for the masquerade ball on Friday night, and two of Kiryu's stray snowballs slammed into his neck and hair. _Ooohh… _

The slushy snow slid down the neck of Kaname's shirt, and the brunette decided that, damn the consequences, he was going to kill Kiryu.

So, that commenced the grand snowball fight, part 2.

_I'll leave what happened in the end for your imagination, but Kaname is not a happy bunny when his hair gets wet._

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mud.

After the slush and snow melts away, we are left with this wet abomination called mud.

It soaks into your clothes and gets everywhere. Then it dries, and it's about impossible to scrub off.

God, imagine that in your _hair. _

February, the month of sleet, rain and of course mud.

This is why Kaname did not want to head outside today. The once lush green grounds of Cross Academy, looked more like a swamp after its turf had been trampled all over by the Day Class fan girls/boys. Plus, Kiryu. He was bound to chuck a handful of that _muck_ in his direction. To avoid this, Kaname had a cunning plan.

*drumroll*

To elope to the Sahara desert, where there is no mud.

Unfortunately, there was a lot of sun. And sun mixed with vampires is _a bit not good_.

Instead of waiting to be stuck, Kaname would strike first.

*next morning*

Kaname had sneaked out of the Moon Dormitories early that day; after all, the early bird gets the worm. He hummed the Pink Panther theme tune under his breath as he crept towards the back of the Sun Dormitories, where a certain silver haired hunter resided.

As Kaname reached Kiryu's window, he used his telekinetic powers to tug open the window, sweep away a corner of the curtains and lift a load of squelchy mud, ready to fling it in the hunter's face.

And…Fire- Kaname gasped.

A spotlight shining down from heaven above encircled Zero's face, whilst heavenly harp music played. He looked like an angel, a cherub, so pure and innocent…

How could a human being be just so damn adorable when they're asleep?

How?

Kaname wanted to fling the mud at Zero's face, oh yes he did. But such a beautiful face… But how much he loathed Kiryu…

Kaname stood there in silent dilemma.

Should he? Should he?

But sadly for Zero, Kaname's hate won.

*splat*

…

…

…

"**KURAN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"**

And then, Kaname's survival instincts took over, urging him to run far, far away from the angry mud covered hunter currently brandishing a Bloody Rose gun.

*Time for classes*

Imagine the Night Class's surprise at finding their beloved dorm president already in the classroom, rather out of breath, but with a most uncharacteristic grin on his face.

**You want more?**

**Review. *Mwa ha ha ha…* **


End file.
